A Meyvn, An AlBhed, and A Yevonite
by Gip-Rik
Summary: Right after the normal ending, what happens with Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai? Well, follow them on their little trip as we see what happens! I no, bad summary, please don't flame! R and R!


A/n:: Wassup people! HAHAHAHA! Well, this is my 4th fanfic.... i guess... lol! Anywayz, I hope you guys like it! Please don't flame!

--Gip-Rik

**A Meyvn, an Al bhed, and a Yevonite**

_**:::::Chapter 1::::: Haze**_

**Disclaimer:: I don't own the characters or Final Fantasy X-2, or what else there is...**

The crowd roared as the blonde spiked Al bhed smiled and confidently spoke up,

"She left a message, she said she's going home. So farewell, but not goodbye!"

The red airship blasted off into the air as the crowd cheered. The three men walked down the stairs toward the benches and decided to sit down.

"Sooooooooooooo?" The blonde asked as he leaned back, looking up at the sky and forgot what he was doing.

"Haha! Gippal, I guess you're tired!" Said a silver haired man, who was stretching his hands over his head.

"You guessed it Baralai. I could never be worse." Gippal replied, looking over to a tall figure, with red clothes, long ginger hair, and glasses, "Sit down Noojster."

"Yeah Nooj, you seem awfully tired." Baralai assured, closing his eyes, and soon his eyes appeared to an image of a strange figure he had seen before. Out of the blue, Baralai had seen this figure smile today. Rather a true smile, and he laughed. Nooj and Gippal stared at him blankly, and soon enough Baralai stood up and behind him, people from the whole ceremony were running for interviews and such.

"Oh! Hell no!" Gippal shrieked, and started to run away, leaving Baralai and Nooj there.

"I hate this." Baralai said.

"And I can't run..." Nooj retorted.

Obviously, they had no choice but to suffer. Baralai sat back down and saw them dash in speed. He sighed, yup, they were just sitting there like dumb asses.

"We should go, just tell them were busy." Nooj said as he stood up and made his way out of their sight, and the crowd stopped as no one was there.

Nooj's POV

It was tiring after a while, and I needed to rest. Despite how long today was, I couldn't let myself down by getting this far. I looked at Baralai, who was making suggestions of where we should go, and where Gippal would probably be right now. Getting up, I went and looked around for any trace of people, and finally there was nobody.

"Baralai, how about all of us go to Besaid?" I asked, maybe it was worth going there. I could even get a chance to meet Yuna's man.

"Hmmm, we need Gippal. We can't leave with out him." He replied, looking at me. I would go and look for him, but the despite all this people here, I couldn't make it possibly alive. I thought about it twice, and got up when Baralai noticed me.

"Noojster? Where are you going?" He asked me. Damn, I had to give a good answer.

"Going to look for Gippal. Want to help?" I asked and he simply answered "No."

I nodded and walked about, calling out his name. My eyes at this moment were very peripatetic, and I had to stay on guard. This was the deserted part of Luca and it could get very ugly. Still calling out his name and getting no answer, I had to find him soon enough. Passing by, a tree I saw something move. Maybe it was imagination, but I couldn't help but look. I wasn't scared, and I soon enough behind the bushes of the tree, it moved slower. I was hazed at that moment not knowing what to do. It would have been Gippal but what if it wasn't. I laughed softly as the thought of Gippal's stupid ness came to my head. Gippal always made his own little scenarios on how something so little could happen. And he once told me that he goes to the bathroom, he looks behind the curtain to see if someone is hiding there, but I guess this was serious. Looking behind the aeneous trees, I laughed at what was in front of me. It was Gippal eating chocolate bars and he just grinned with chocolate in his teeth.

"This could last me a lifetime!" He joked as along I chuckled.

End Nooj's POV

The two sat and chuckled while Nooj's face turned back into a serious frown.

"Next time you ever do that I'll kill you." Nooj said dead serious. Gippal still laughed at the Meyvn and fell back on the ground kicking his feet on the ground.

"BUT BEFORE YOU DO THAT, REMIND ME TO KICK YER ASS!!!!" Gippal had obviously joked on that and soon Nooj had kicked him.

" OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! That hurt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gippal screamed in pain, but he soon kicked him back.

"This is for you dumb ass!" Gippal shouted, just in time when Baralai arrived.

"You two never get along..." Baralai said as he shook his head and laughed.

"Hehehe, well, you see, Baralai...cough I was thinking if we could go to Besaid." Gippal asked, looking around and getting up.

"Well, that's what I was going to ask you." Baralai replied, boy was this conversation getting long. Of course they all wanted to go, but it was the matter of time they had to reach there.

"Well?" Nooj asked, he was getting a little irritated and then he was getting impatient the most.

"I'll call Brother and see if he can pick us up." Gippal exclaimed.

(a/n:: I dunno if there are phones there, but oh well....)

"Oh brother, this is going to be horrific! Let me call him!" Baralai shot back, obviously Brother would never let Gippal come if he called, so he was running to the telephone.

Nooj of course, was in a confused state of mind, and you could probably say he was hazing. Yup, same old Nooj. Hang in there...

A/n:: D'ya like that! Well, please review kiddies! LOL!

--Gip-Rik

P.S. Don't f lame!!!!!!!!


End file.
